Fire Emblem: The second scouring
by FoxTale97
Summary: As the world returns to an uneasy peace, dark forces lurking in the shadows plot to overthrow the weakened kingdoms as they try to move on. The shadows of Nergal's evil remain, a new group shrouded in mystery has begun its assault on a battered continent.


Fire Emblem: The second scouring  
  
Prologue: Reunion of battle  
  
This story starts out in Ostia were Eliwood comes to visit. no one new this would be the start of a great war that would change all of Elibe forever,  
  
for in the dragons gate all the way at dread isle lies a new and very powerful enemy.  
  
A familiar steed pulls up to the castle courtyard as he gets off his horse a Bishop comes to show him in. As they walk down the marble corridors Eliwood notices a large group standing at the bottom of the hillside. He can't see what it is clearly so he just decides to ask about it later. When they enter the throne room Eliwood is more than happy to see an old friend, none other than The Great lord Hector. "Well well look who's out on unofficial business" Hector says while laughing. "Only in you case, my friend" Eliwood replies. Hector walks over to the window and looks below. "Beautiful isn't it" he says. Eliwood walks over to the window and looks out as well, "What exactly is it?" Eliwood replies. Hector turns around and walks toward the doors, "Well I'll show you" He says as he walks out.  
  
Meanwhile at Dread isle, a cloaked man walks up the grand stair case leading to the Dragon's gate, as he bows before it Flames begin to shoot from the gate. "Speak my Minion what news do you bring me of the outside world" a loud bellowing voice yells. "My lord Elibe is at the peak of prosperity but more importantly PEACE now would be a perfect time to" "Silence!!!! I will decide when the time is right to attack with full force" the voice interrupts. "of co-course m-my lord" The man stutters. "First we'll attack My least favorite place of all........ The sacea plains. "I'll order the attack now sir" the man replies "yes soon I will be free and Elibe shall be ruled by dragons." the voice says "Only in your great wisdom my lord" the man says. The man walks out with a grin across his face........   
  
Continuing from wear we left off in Ostia Eliwwod and Hector make there way down the hill. "Wow what an army" Eliwood points out. "Elibes finest I believe" Hector replies. They watch as a horse drawn man gives commands at the front-line "First line take positions" a line of at least 500 knights kneels holding out shields and Lance, "Second line" another row of nights hold out lances. "Arms ready" two rows of archers cocs there bows and positions themselves behind the nights, "Fire!" The archers all fire at large targets most hitting there marks.  
  
"Swords ready" two rows of Mercenaries and Myrmidons get into battle position. "Magic ready" four lines of Mages, Shamans, and Monks get into offensive position. "Fire!" all the magic users launch an assault on the same targets. "Prepare targets" Large catapults position themselves on the top of the hill. "Artillery ready" twenty bastilla arm and prepare to fire. "Fire targets, launch artillery!" the catapults fire large discs into the air while the bastilla's fire upon them, shards fall to the ground. " Cavalry take positions" three rows of cavilers ride to the left and right ready to flanc if there was an opponent, and three rows of Pegasus nights fly into the air.  
  
"Second Arms prepare to fire" two rows of archers prepare their bows. "Fire skyward!" the archers release their arrows they fly throw the air and arch back down and hit the targets. "Amazing!" Shouts the Marquees of Ostia "they still need something" says the commander.  
  
"Axes" yells Hector as he walks toward them. "Return to your posts" says the commander. Eliwood walks over to them and looks at the commander, "Do I know you?" he says. The commander gets off his horse, Hector looks at Eliwood and realizes he doesn't recognize him. "Why that's Mark are old tactician" Eliwood looks at him then at Hector "I suppose I do look a little different" he says while he laughs "Ha we just gave you some armor and a Sword" Says Hector, "Well Mark good to see you" Eliwood says   
  
In the mist of there conversation a scout calls the arrival of a Nomad trooper, followed by a group of towns people. They run up to hill to see that it is Rath, but he is covered in wounds. "Rath what happened" Eliwood says. Rath just stares at them, "Well" Hector says.  
  
Rath looks at Mark and tries to speak but falls uncoincius. then a mercenary limps forward. "We were attacked by strange and powerful soldiers with Gold eyes" Eliwood, Hector, and Mark all look at each other "Morph!" they say in unison.  
  
To be continued! 


End file.
